Ratchet
Ratchet & Clank: Nexus ist ein Videospiel von Insomniac Games und wurde am 6.11.2013 erstmals herausgegeben. Sein Vorgänger war Ratchet & Clank: A Crack in Time, womit es der bisher letzte Teil der Serie ist. Im Spiel geht es darum, dass man das Universum vor den Prog-Zwillingen, Vendra und Neftin rettet. Geschichte Im Intro überträgt Stone Stonefield die Nachrichten. Es ist nun 6 Monate her seit Vendra und Neftin Prog Pollyx entführt haben. Vendra wurde geschnappt doch Talwyn Apogee, die Kommandantin der Polaris-Abwehr, musste berichten, dass Neftins Aufenthalt unbekannt sei. Vendra wird nun ihre Haft im Vartax-Gefängnis antreten. Stone Stonefield glaubt nicht, dass sie kooperieren wird und verraten wird, wo Neftin und Pollyx sind. Im Cerulean-Sektor schwebt inzischen die Nebulox Sieben umher. Das Gefängnisschiff wird von Ratchet, Clank, Cronk und Zephyr bewacht. Mit an Bord ist auch der Klempner, der etwas reparieren soll. Ratchet sieht außerhalb des Schiffs, dass es beschädigt ist, da sie beim Flug durch den Asteroidengürtel ein paar Terratropen erwischt haben. Clank sieht sich den Schaden an und erkennt, dass einfach der Ionenumwandler neu angeschlossen werden muss. Ratchet springt hin und öffnet seinen Werkzeugkoffer, woraufhin alle Werkzeuge davonschweben. Clank packt das richtige Werkzeug und gibt es Ratchet. Während der Reparatur überträgt Talwyn eine Nachricht. Sie macht zuerst einen Scherz und fragt dann, was los ist, da sie einen Schaden am Schiff bemerkt haben. Ratchet erklärt, dass er eine Abkürzung durch die Asteroiden nahm und Clank sagt, dass sie Vendra in ungefähr 2 Stunden zum Gefängnis gebracht haben. Talwyn sagt, dass sie sofort aus dem Kälteschlaf geholt werden muss, damit sie schneller übergeben werden kann. Talwyn warnt die Helden vor Vendra, da diese eiskalt ist. Sie sollen nicht ohne Cronk und Zephyr zu ihr gehen. Ratchet macht sich auf zur Brücke, um Cronk und Zephyr zu holen. Ratchet weckt sie auf und sie gehen zum Kontrollpult. Dort deaktivieren Cronk und Zephyr den Kälteschlaf. Doch plötzlich geht etwas schief und Vendra schaltet mit ihrer Fähigkeit den Strom und die Schwerkraft ab. Die Helden schweben nun in der Luft herum. Ratchet sucht nun nahc Cronk und Zephyr, die oben und unten herumschweben. Rechts ist eine Schwerkraftplatte, die Ratchet mit den Magnetstiefeln benutzen kann. Er geht so zur Zelle und Cronk und Zephyr versuchen die Schwerkraft wieder herzustellen. Auf der Verladerampe öffnet Vendra das Tor und es zieht Ratchet nach draußen. Damit Ratchet wieder hineinkommt schaltet Cronk die Düsen aus. Im Inneren meldet sich Vendra bei Ratchet. Dieser denkt zuerst, dass sie das Lautsprechersystem hackt, doch der Strom ist weg. Im Aufzugschacht aktiviert Vendra den Aufzug wieder und will so Ratchet zerquetschen, doch er kann über die Seite ausweichen. Weiter vorne aktiviert sie die Wartungsbots, die Rachet attackieren. Ratchet kämpft sich durch und gelangt in Vendras Zelle. Vendra sendet eine Energiewelle aus und bemerkt Ratchet. Clank schlägt vor den Batteriebot wieder anzuschließen. Vendra spielt mit Ratchet und läßt den Batteriebot in der Luft umherkreisen. Den nächsten Bot lässt sie auf den benachbarten Platten umherschweben. Ratchet schafft es ihn zu fangen und kann Vendras Energiefeld wieder aktivieren. Cronk meldet sich. Ratchet muss nach draußen und einen Generator aktivieren. Auf seinem Weg nach draußen verabschiedet Vendra sich noch. Nachdem der Generator läuft aktiviert sich die Schwerkraft wieder. Es nähern sich feindliche Schiffe. Sie gehören den Halsabschneidern und als Anführer ist Neftin dabei. Er zählt einen Countdown runter und der Halsabschneider betätigt einen Knopf. Doch anstatt Raketen wird der Radiosender aktiviert. Neftin wird wütend und schießt die Raketen selbst ab. Sie treffen bei Ratchet ein und es schleudert ihn weg. Cronk und Zephyr melden sich. Sie sagen, dass Neftin Vendra befreien will. Ratchet gelangt wieder ins Schiff und kämpft sich bis zur Zelle vor. Dabei bekommt er den Schmelzgranaten-Handschuh. In der Zelle flüchtet Vendra gerade mit den Halsabschneidern und Ratchet wird von den anderen Söldnern aufgehalten. Nachdem sie erledigt sind eilt Ratchet zur Brücke, da Cronk und Zephyr von Neftin und Vendra angegriffen werden. Der Computer erkennt Pyrogen-Bomben und Neftin spricht eine Warnung aus. Wenn sie verfolgt werden sollten, würden sie das Schiff sprengen. Cronk und Zephyr wollen sich nicht beugen und Ratchet rät ihnen ab alleine zu kämpfen. Sie hören aber nciht auf Ratchet und bekommen Probleme. Als Ratchet auf der Brücke eintrifft erfährt Vendra gerade, dass sie 6 Monate im Kälteschlaf war. Sie ist wütend auf Neftin und verpasst ihm einen kleinen Schlag. Neftin meint, dass es nicht einfahc war sie rauszuholen. Er zählt die Dinge auf, die er tun musste, doch das ist Vendra egal. Ratchet nähert sich an und will gerade angreifen, doch Vendra bemerkt ihn und sperrt ihn in eine Blase. Sie sagt, dass Ratchet für die Galaxie ein Held ist, doch für sie ist er ein Feigling, da er sich nicht traut sein Volk zu suchen. Nun werden Cronk und Zephyr am Seil baumelnd heruntergelassen und verlangen die Freilassung. Vendra verlangt von Neftin den Detonator für die Bomben. Neftin findet es etwas extrem jeden zu beseitigen doch Vendra entreißt ihm den Dentonator und verabschiedet sich von Ratchet. Sie löst die Bomben aus und teleportiert sich weg. Das Schiff explodiert und die Scheiben sind zerstört. Ratchet wird hinausgesogen und sieht dabei ein letztes Mal auf Cronk und Zephyr. Ratchet kommt hinaus während Cronk und Zephyr im Inferno sterben. Ratchet findet sich im Trümmerfeld wieder und flüchtet dadurch, da die Halsabschneider noch imme rnach im suchen. Nachdem Ratchet in einen Tunnel flüchten konnt eversucht ein Halsabschneider Ratchet mitzureißen, doch Ratchet weicht aus und springt auf die Seite des Schiffs. Dadurch können die Scanner Ratchet nicht mehr erfassen und die Halsabschneider glauben Ratchet ist tot. Neftin sagt, dass sie sich auf Yerek treffen. Racthet verschanzt sich in einer Kiste und fliegt mit. Auf Yerek werden die Kisten abgelagert und Clank fällt aus seiner heraus. Clank sucht Ratchets Kiste, doch er will nicht herauskommen. Clank öffnet die Kiste und Ratchet fällt heraus. Ratchet trauert um Cronk und Zephyr. Clank tröstet Ratchet und fragt, ob er es Talwyn sagen soll, doch das möchte Ratchet selbst machen. Talwyn fragt sofort, was los ist, da sie plötzlich im Zarkov-Sektor sind. Ratchet berichtet vom Tod Cronks und Zephyrs. Talwyn ist traurig und Ratchet sagt, dass er die Prog-Zwillinge aufhalten will, bevor sie noch jemanden verletzen. Talwyn will aber, dass sie zurück nach Meridian-City kommen, da sie die einzigen sind, die Talwyn noch hat. Ratchet will das aber wiedergutmachen. Danach gehen Ratchet und Clank wieter. Talwyn berichtet, dass es auf dem Planeten spukt. Der ganze Planet wurde zusammen mit den Prog-Zwillingen evakuiert. Auf seinem Weg zerfällt der Boden und Ratchet hält es für ein Erdbeben. Talwyn ist verwudnert, da es noch kein Erdbeben auf Yerek gab. Später passiert es erneut und Ratchet sieht dieses Mal Geister. Ratchet rettet später einen Terachnoiden vor den Halsabschneidern. Zum Dank bekommt er einen Schwerkraftstrahler mit dem er leichter auf dem Planeten reisen kann. Der Laborassisstent erklärt, wie der Strahler funktioniert uns Ratchet gelangt zurück zu den Kisten. Der Laborassisstent verrät noch, dass Polyx das letzte Mal in den Azeril-Höhlen war. Talwyn sagt, dass man dort am schnellsten durch die Kanalisation hinkommt. Clank ist überrascht, dass Ratchet so schnell in die Kanalisation geht, doch dieser will Cronk und Zephyr rächen, da ist ihm das egal. Talwyn holt später Unterstützung, da es nur so vor Halsabschneidern wimmelt. Ratchet findet die Halsabschneiderbasis und dabei auch einen Infobot. Dieser zeigt einen Werbespot zum Halsabschneider-Vernichtungsderby auf Kragg. Dort gibt es eine Düsenpack-Aufrüstung zu gewinnen. Bevor sie nun aber nach Kragg fliegen will Racthet zum Waisenhaus. Vendra bemerkt inzwischen, dass Ratchet anwesend ist. Sie ist beeindruckt. In der Kanalisation gibt es eine Serathoiden-Plage. Die Geister tauchen wieder auf und die Höhle stürzt etwas ein. Ratchet bemerkt, dass es hier mehr Ziele für Pollyx' Schwerkraftstrahler gibt, weswegen sie nah sein müssen. Außerhalb der Höhle sieht Ratchet einen Transporter. Er will ihn verfolgen, um zu Pollyx zu gelangen. Talwyn warnt Ratchet, da man nicht weiß, was Pollyx in den 6 Monaten bauen musste. In den Azeril-Höhlen beobachtet Ratchet gerade die Wache als Pollyx auftaucht und sie still hinter ein paar Kisten bringt. Ratchet sagt, dass sie Pollyx retten wollen. Zuerst wollen sie aber wissen, an was Pollyx arbeitete. Pollyx verrät, dass es ein transdimensionales Portalgerät ist. Die Wache fragt aufienmal, was da los ist. Pollyx hält ein Buch hoch und meint, dass er nur ein Buchklubtreffen hat. Die Wache geht wieder. Sie gehen nun schnell ins Labor und Pollyx setzt Clank auf eine Platte. Er beschießt ihn mit einem Laser und Clank wird dunkel und zappelt. Ratchet fragt, was geschehen ist. Pollyx erklärt, dass er nur ein Update gemacht hat. Pollyx erklärt, dass der ganze Planet voller spalten ist. Diese führen in eine andere Dimension namens Unterversum. Clank kann die Spalten nun aufspüren und sie betreten. In der Dimension erklärt Pollyx, dass diese Spalten bei der Explosion der Großen Uhr entstanden. Zum Test rennt Clank nun durch das Unterversum und findet dabei einen schlafenden Unterling. Pollyx will, dass Clank den Unterling aufweckt und zurück zum Spalt führt. Pollyx meint, dass die Energie des Unterlings ein Erdbeben auslösen könnte. Als Clank zurückkommt kommt der Unterling nach und sprengt die Wand. Clank erkennt, dass es hier nicht spukt, sondern, dass nur die Unterlinge hier umherirren. Rachet fragt sich, ob die Antennen in der Stadt was damit zu tun haben. Pollyx sagt, dass es Spalt-Peilsender sind, die Vendra erfunden hat. Sie soll im Waisenhaus sein und an etwas arbeiten. Ratchet und Clank gehen weiter und sprengen durch einen weiteren Spalt den Weg frei. Pollyx bittet Ratchet darum, dass er der Polaris-Verteidigungstruppe erzählt, dass der Strahler nur zu Lehrzwecken gebaut wurde. Ratchet begiebt sich zum Waisenhaus. Die Helden fragen sich, was Pollyx wohl bauen musste, da der Strahler ja nur bei Robotern funktioniert. Vielleicht musste er einen Weg suchen, womit jeder hinein und hinaus kommt. Auf dem Weg ins Waisenhaus finden die Helden Vendras Tagebucheinträge. Im ersten erzählt sie davon, dass sie und Neftin die ganze Zeit im Waisenhaus gehänselt wurden und wenn sie es gemeldet hat bekam sie wieder Ärger. Sie hat aber einen neuen Freund gefunden, den sie Mr. Eye nennt. Er lebt in den Höhlen, wo Vendra und Neftin gefunden wurden. Er scheint große Pläne für die Zwillinge zu haben. Am Spielplatz des Waisenhauses erscheint ein Voltanoid, der die Gegend bewacht. Nachdem dieser besiegt ist aktiviert sich die demolierte Anlage wieder und Ratchet kann weiter. Im Inneren findet Ratchet wieder ein Tagebuch. Mr. Eye hat Vendra gesagt, dass die Zwillinge von einem fernen Ort stammen. Vendra wollte zurück, doch Mr. Eye meinte, dass sie schon zu lange in dieser Welt war. Sie will aber versuchen die Unterlinge herzubringen. Dafür holt sie sich viele Bücher, da es klappen könnte. Clank vermutet, dass die Zwillinge für die Evakuierung des Sektors verantwortlich sind. Im unteren Stock finden die Helden wieder ein Tagebuch. Vendra erklärt, dass die Spalten vor langer Zeit bei einer Erschütterung entstanden. Mit der richtigen Ausrüstung könnten sie das verstärken und Mr. Eye herholen. Dafür brauchen sie aber Platz zum Experimentieren. Neftin meint, dass sie nächstes Jahr im ganzen Sektor experimentieren können. Ratchet erkennt, dass die Erschütterung die Große Uhr war. Ratchet und Clank brechen hinunter zu den Höhlen und sehen dort viele Unterlinge umherschwirren. Nachdem sie wieder durch einen Spalt die Wand gesprengt haben springen sie auf die andere Seite und beobachten Neftin und Vendra. Sie scheinen einen Dimensionator gebaut zu haben. Vendra gibt Neftin den Dimensionator und ein Halsabschneider will Neftin wegen den Familienproblemen trösten. Neftin schlägt ihn weg und ruft mithilfe von Vendras Kraft die Unterlinge. Vendra begrüßt sie und ein riesiges Auge spricht zu ihr in einer fremden Sprache. Vendra sagt, dass sie ihn bald da raus haben. SIe beruhigt ihn und sagt, dass es bald soweit sein wird. Sie sagt, dass niemand weiß, was auf Silox vorgeht, da der Planet verlassen ist. Mr. Eye erspäht nun Ratchet und Vendra hetzt die Unterlinge auf ihn los. Ratchet flüchtet aus der Höhle, die gerade einstürzt. Captain Qwark meldet sich. Er hat von Talwyn gehört was los ist und will zur Unterstützung kommen. Ratchet will ablehnen, doch Qwark ist schon mit Ratchets Schiff unterwegs. Draußen stürzt gerade die Höhle ein und versperrt den Unterlingen den Weg. Ratchet will weiter doch vor ihm ist nur eine Klippe. Bevor die Unterlinge rauskommen taucht Qwark auf und nimmt die Helden mit. An einer anderen Stelle am Planeten landen sie wieder. Qwark bedauert Cronks und Zephyrs Tod und will Ratchet trösten, doch Ratchet ist nicht mehr niedergeschlagen. Ratchet sagt, dass die Zwiliinge einen weniger guten Dimensionator haben, deswegen muss der echte sicher sein. Dieser ist im sichersten Flügel des Geschichtsmuseums. Clank schlägt vor nach Silox zu reisen, um den anderen Dimensionator zu zerstören. Qwark hat Angst wegen den "Geistern" doch Ratchet erklärt, dass es nicht spukt. Qwark soll vom All aus helfen und er fliegt sofort hoch. Ratchet reist zuerst nach Kragg, um am Vernichtungsderby teilzunehmen. Zuerst nimmt er am Bronze-Pokal teil. Dort muss er zuerst einen normalen Arena-Kampf danach muss Ratchet einen Arenakampf bestehen während der Mangler aktiv ist. Dann muss Ratchet in der Arena die Serathoiden-Nester zerstören und die Serathoiden in der vorgegebenen Zeit beseitigen. Als Endkampf muss Ratchet gegen den Flammen-Bot bestehen. Ratchet gewinnt und bekommt das Düsenpack. Damit schwebt er nun davon. Clank schlägt nun vor nach Silox zu fliegen. Auf Silox meldet sich Vendra. Sie sagt, dass diese Stadt ursprünglich voller Leute war, doch diese verstanden es nicht, was es heißt allein aufzuwachsen. Das wird sich bald ändern. Die Helden wollen sie nun finden. Auf seinem Weg fragt Vendra, ob Imperator Tachyon Ratchet wirklich angeboten hat nach hause zu gehen und, ob Ratchet abgelehnt hat. Sie hätte es nicht gekonnt, doch sie war schon zu lange hier weswegen sie die Heimat herholen wollte. Vendra wird wütend als Ratchet die Unterlinge ausschaltet. Die Helden finden heraus, dass das Sciherheitsnetz noch funktioniert weswegen sie aufpassen müssen. Die Brücke wird stark bewacht weswegen Clank darüber hinwegfliegt und auskundschaftet. Er findet eine bewachte Konsole, von der aus sie Vendra orten könnten. Die Helden bahnen sich nun einen Weg durchs Wasserwerk. Sie fragen Talwyn um Rat, da das Wasserwerk überflutet wurde. Talwyn sagt, dass sie die Hauptpumpe aktivieren müssen. Danach sinkt das Wasser und Ratchet aktiviert einen Schalter. Daraufhin steigt das Wasser wieder an und Ratchet flüchtet nach oben hinaus. Ratchet geht weiter und Vendra sagt, dass Neftin verärgert ist, da er noch nie verloren hat. Später sagt sie, dass es fast fertig ist. Sie will Mr. Eye mit Pollyx füttern, wenn er hungrig ist. Ratchet fragt sie, warum ihre Eltern sie hergeschickt haben, wenn diese Kreaturen so freundlich sind. Vendra hört aber nicht auf Ratchet. Draußen hetzt Neftin die Halsabschneider auf Ratchet, doch als dieser gewinnt lässt Neftin die Plattform sprengen. Ratchet kann sich retten und Vendra entschuldigt sich für die Halsabschneider, doch er würde sowieso sterben sobald Mr. Eye hier ist. Sie sagt, dass er der mächtigste Unterling ist und Ratchet treffen möchte. Ratchet kommt bei der Konsole an und Clank beginnt sie zu hacken. Ratchet beschützt ihn derweil vor den Halsabschneidern, einem Voltonoiden und einem Schiff. Vendra bemerkt den Hack und fragt, was Ratchet tun will, wenn er sie findet. Er könne sie nicht aufhalten, doch er könnte Mr. Eye kennenlernen. Nachdem die Konsole gehackt wurde empfängt Clank einen hohen Energieanstieg am Bahnhof. Durch den Aquädukt würden sie hinkommen, doch zuerst müssen die Pumpen aktiviert werden. Danach kämpft sich Ratchet durch das Aquädukt und gelangt so zum Bahnhof. Dort gelangt Ratchet ins Innere und kommt bis zum Kontrollraum. Dort holt er den Lift nach unten und fährt mit dem wieder hinauf. Oben findet sich Ratchet in einer Art Arena wieder, wo die Halsabschneider sitzen. Oberhalb ist ein Gerät, das Blitze einfängt. Neftin taucht auf. Er erklärt, dass man ohne echten Dimensionator nur schwer die Realität durchbrechen kann, man müsste sie langsam abtragen. Ratchet denkt an die Folgen und fragt Neftin, wie viele Leben Vendra noch zerstören soll. Neftin gibt zu, dass sie hartnäckig ist, doch er kann es verstehen. Ihr Volk ist kurz vor ihren Augen und doch unerreichbar. Ratchet weiß wie das ist, doch Neftin ist es egal. Er will Vendra beschützen und muss daher Ratchet und Clank loswerden. Ratchet gewinnt den Kampf gegen Neftin aber und die Halsabschneider zücken sofort ihre Blaster. Vendra kommt. Sie ist enttäuscht von Ratchet, da er sie verstehen sollte. Ratchet meint, dass jeder in Gefahr ist, wenn Mr. Eye herkommt. Vendra versteht das, doch sie benutzt den Dimensionator trotzdem und holt ihn her. Die Halsabschneider flüchten und Vendra wird von den Unterlingen gefangen genommen. Mr. Eye und die Unterlinge verfolgen Ratchet nun. Er flüchtet. Pollyx meldet sich. Er sagt, dass die Zwillinge früher jung genug waren, um sich anzupassen, doch diese Unterling ebenötigen ihre Schutzkleidung. Ohne diese sind sie in Gefahr. Ratchet und Clank gelangen in eine Sackgasse und Mr. Eye nähert sich. Neftin öffnet plötzlich ein Tor und lotst Ratchet zu ihm rüber. Neftin verschließt schnell die Tür und sagt Ratchet er soll den Teleporter zum Schiff nehmen. Er hilft ihnen, da sie die beste Chance haben Vendra zu retten und nur mit ihr kann man die Unterlinge stoppen. Neftin will die Helden auf Thram wiedertreffen und sie teleportieren sich gerade weg als Mr. Eye auftaucht. Auf Thram überlegen die Helden, wie sie Neftin finden könnten. Clank empfängt ein Notrufsignal, doch es kommt nicht von Neftin sondern von der Nebulox. Unten treffen sie den Schmuggler. Er hat Neftins Kreuzer gesehen, doch der Weg ist durch Trümmer versperrt. Dafür benötigt Ratchet Hoverstiefel, doch er hat seine bei der Zerstörung der Nebulox verloren. Der Schmuggler hat welche, doch zuvor muss Ratchet ihm 10 Gargathon-Hörner bringen. Nachdem das geschafft ist bekommt Ratchet die Hoverstiefel und eilt zu Neftin. Das Raumschiff ist zuerst leer, doch dann taucht Neftin auf und sie gehen hinein. Neftin sucht nun einen Tourbot für das Geschichtsmuseum. Vendra und er haben ihn gestohlen, nachdem der echte Dimensionator verlegt wurde. Ratchet soll den Dimensionator beschaffen. Neftin kann nicht, da er zu langsam ist. Nachdem sie den Dimensionator beschafft haben repariert Neftin ihn und sie retten Vendra, womit sie die Unterlinge vertreiben können. Ratchet versteht nicht, warum Neftin Vendra retten will. Sie ist eigentlich gemein. Neftin sagt, dass sie nur zornig ist, da sie etwas so sehr will, dass alles andere unwichtig wird. Ratchet kennt das Gefühl. Er will aber nur helfen, wenn Neftin sich danach stellt. Er soll für seine Taten zahlen, da durch ihn Cronk und Zephyr starben. Neftin ist einverstanden und Ratchet fliegt nach Meridian City. In Meridian City treffen die Helden beim Geschichtsmuseum auf Talwyn. Sie vermisst Cronk und Zephyr. Clank erklärt, dass die Prog-Zwillinge sich verantworten werden sobald die Unterlinge wieder verbannt sind. Talwyn wollte das Sicherheitssystem des Museums abschalten, doch Captain Qwark hat den Code vergessen. Talwyn soll das Holo-Signal anzapfen und Ratchet sagen, wo er hin muss, den Rest erledigt er mit dem Tourbot. Im museum begrüßt der Tourbot Ratchet zuerst. Talwyn sagt Ratchet, dass er zum Lombax-Geschichtsflügel muss. In der Ausstellung sieht Ratchet Captain Slag mit Rusty Pete. Slag hat ganz Polaris geplündert und lebt jetzt als Beatboxer in Stratus-City. Auch die Kerchu werden gezeigt. Sie sehen zwar sehr süß auß, doch sie neigen zu Aggressionen, außerdem scheint fast jedes Wesen der Galaxis gegen sie allergisch zu sein. Es werden auch Cronk und Zephyr ausgestellt. Sie waren eine der größten Kampfbots und kämpften in 6132 Schlachten, wobei die berühmteste gegen Imperator Tachyon war. Der Tourbot sagt, dass sie derzeit für die Verteidigungstruppe arbeiten, doch dann schlägt der Computer Alarm und der Tourbot wird aktualisiert. Er sagt nun, dass sie tot sind. Desweiteren wird die Schlacht im Gimlick-Tal gezeigt. Dabei kämpft Commander Argos gegen Zahn Gribnak. Die Fongoiden gewannen unter Zahn unter Mithilfe von 2 Unbekannten. Es wird auch Gelatonium gezeigt. Es ist ein natürlicher Brennstoff der Städte und Fahrzeuge mit Energie versorgt. Die Raffineriearbeiter hüpften gerne darauf herum. Mithilfe von Tumfoiden wurde dies aber unterbunden, da diese das Gelatonium fressen sobald sie einfältiges Benehmen erkennen. Im selben Raum werden auch die Terachnoiden gezeigt. Sie sind die technischen Spezialisten des Universums. Wenn sie nicht zu Kunden gemein sind lösen sie die großen Fragen des Universums. Danach kommen sie in den Naturgeschichtsflügel. Dort steht ein Troglosaurus. Diese friedlichen Pflanzenfresser leben auf Sargasso, sie sond so groß, dass sie vom Weltall aus zu erkennen sind und sie zertrampeln hin und wieder kleinere Lebewesen. Daraufhin betreten sie den Lüftungsschacht, da sie die leere Bolt- und Raritanium-Ausstellung umgehen müssen. So kommen sie in das Zero-G-Galaktorium. Dieser Raum zeigt die Solana-Galaxie, aus der Captain Qwark, Ratchet und Clank kommen. Nun wird der Biobliterator simuliert. Ratchet muss zuerst auf einem Planeten landen und danach den Biobliterator besiegen, der wirklich funktioniert. Qwark finanzierte diese Ausstellung. Ratchet kommt danach weiter und sieht den Wigwurm. Dieser lebt tief unter der Erde und besitzt 10 Augen, 14 Beine und Zähne die Felsen zertrümmern können. Währenddessen ist Qwark mit Neftin hierher unterwegs. Danach kommt Ratchet in die Halle des Schurkerei. Darin wird Drek ausgestellt. Er wollte aus Teilen unschuldiger Planeten seinen eigenen Planeten schaffen. Zum Glück konnten Ratchet und Clank das vereiteln. Auch Gleeman Vox wird gezeigt. Er leitete jahrelang eine illegale Kampfarena namens DreadZone, bevor Ratchet und Clank sie schlossen. Die Leere im Sender wurde durch eine Endlosschleife einer "Lance und Janice"-Folge gefüllt. In der Mitte des Raums steht Dr. Nefarious. Sein größtes Vergehen war die Große Uhr für seine eigenen Zwecke zu missbrauchen. Sein Aufenthaltsort ist unbekannt, weswegen er der meistgesuchte Mann der Galaxie bleibt. Imperator Tachyon wird auch gezeigt. Dieser eroberte die ganze Galaxie auf der Suche nach dem Lombax-Geheimnis. Mit diesem konnte er sein Volk durch die Dimension befördern. Stuart Zurgo wird auch ausgestellt. Er wollte Qwark reinlegen, doch dabei fiel er von einer Brücke. Dabei brach er sich einige Knochen und verlor seinen Stolz. Anstatt ins Gefängnis zu gehen musste er 50 Jahre Hausarrest mit seiner Mutter Lucille absitzen. Danach folgt der Groovitron-Erlebnisraum. Das Groovitron versetzt seine Opfer in Hypnose und sie beginnen zu tanzen. Ratchet aktiviert die Musik und die Walküren beginnen zu tanzen. Ratchet kommt durch den Raum und sieht eine Rettungskapsel. Diese bietet viele luxuriöse Eigenschaften, doch sie wurde vom Markt genommen, da man bemerkte, dass die Kapsel explodiert, wenn man alle Funktionen gleichzeitig nutzt. Danach kommt Ratchet in den Lombax-Geschichtsflügel. Dort ist Alister Azimuth ausgestellt. Er war ein großer Lombax, bevor er von Wut und Schande zerfressen wurde. Einige sagen er ist ein Schurke, der das Universum selbstsüchtig opfern wollte, andere sagen er ist ein Held, der nur einen Fehler korrigieren wollte. Auch Ratchet und Clank sind ausgestellt. Sie sind Helden aus der Solana-Galaxie, die das Universum schon mehrmals gerettet haben. Clank findet die Statuen cool. Am Ende findet sich eine Statue von Tachyon, die den Dimensionator "trägt". Ratchet entfernt den Dimensionator und kontaktiert Neftin. Nefti nsagt, sie sollen vom Fenster fern bleiben, damit sie den DImensionator übergeben können. Plötzlich fliegt ein Halsabschneider herein und kracht in eine Säule, wo er stecken bleibt. An ihm ist ein Seil festgemacht, dass zu Qwark und Neftin führt. Ratchet gibt den Dimensionator per Seilbahn rüber und plötzlich taucht Mr. Eye mit seiner Unterling-Armee auf. Sie sind vermutlich hier um den Dimensionator zu zerstören. Im Lift verabschiedet sich der Tourbot und bietet noch eine Gratis-Version von Qwarks Biographie an. Ratchet flüchtet aus dem Museum und Talwyn berichtet, dass die Stadt angegriffen wird. Die Helden fahren sofort ins Stadtzentrum. Ratchet will dort die Unterwüstlinge aufhalten, solange Neftin und Pollyx den Dimensionator reparieren. Talwyn unterstützt Ratchet aus der Luft. Nachdem Ratchet die 5 Unterwüstlinge besiegt hat springt er mit seinen Hoverstiefeln über die Autobahn zu Neftin. Dieser braucht aber noch etwas Zeit und Ratchet stellt sich Mr. Eye. Nachdem dieser etwas geschwächt ist wirft er die Plattform um und stellt die Schwerkraft mit seiner Fähigkeit ab. Ratchet rettet sich über Plattformen hinweg zur nächsten sicheren Oberfläche und Neftin aktiviert den Dimensionator. Clank springt durch den Spalt und sucht nach Vendra. Sie wurde eingesperrt und weint. Clank will mit ihr verschwinden, doch sie kann nicht, da sie geschwächt wurde. Sie benötigt etwas, um die Barriere zu durchbrechen. Clank holt einen Unterling und Vendra wirft ihn gegen die Barriere. Es hilft, doch sie braucht noch einen. Ratchet kämpft währenddessen noch immer gegen Mr. Eye. Talwyn geht es soweit gut, da sie die Unterlinge abhängen konnte. Nachdem Mr. Eye wieder geschwächt wurde wirft er Ratchet erneut in die Luft. Diesemal kann er aber nicht auf eine feste Oberfläche flüchten und muss somit auf einer Schwerkraft-Plattform verweilen. Clank bringt inzwischen einen Unterling zu Vendra und sie beginnen die Flucht. Vendra will niemals wieder hierher. Ratchet kämpft wieter gegen Mr. Eye und Qwark will ihn anfeuern, was sich als eher unnützlich erweist. Ratchet schafft es Mr. Eye in die Stromkabel zu schlagen und Neftin holt Vendra.und Clank zurück. Mr. Eye reißt sich los und Vendra wehrt ihn ab. Neftin öffnet die Pforte zum Unterversum und Vendra unterstützt ihn mit ihrer Kraft. Alle Unterlinge werden zurückgesogen nur Mr. Eye wehrt sich und hält sich am Strommast fest. Vendras Kraft schwindet, doch sie schafft es noch Mr. Eye in das Portal zu ziehen. Das Portal schließt sich und Neftin wirft den Dimensionator zu Boden. Vendra fällt geschwächt um und Neftin fängt sie auf. Er hat sie beschützt, da sie seine Schwester ist. Neftin wirft Vendra nun um seine Schulter und Vendra fragt wütend, wo sie hingehen. Neftin sagt, dass sie ins Gefängnis müssen. Vendra will nicht, doch sie kann sich nicht befreien, da ihre Kräfte zu schwach sind. Sie gehen nun ins Gefängnis. Ratchet und Clank gehen ins Museum. Ratchet sitzt vor Cronk und Zephyrs Statuen mit dem Dimensionator. Der Dimensionator funktioniert nicht mehr und Ratchet lacht, da er nie Glück hat. Clank fragt, ob Ratchet den Dimensionator benutzen würde, wenn er funktionieren würde. Ratchet weiß nicht. Früher hätte er sich sofort auf die Suche nach Lombaxen gemacht, doch inzwischen gibt es hier mehr für ihn. Dabei blickt er hinüber zu Talwyn. Die Helden gehen nun zu ihr, doch zuvor nimmt sich Clank noch den Dimensionator. Nach dem Abspann irren Cronk und Zephyr im Museum als Geister umher. Sie albern herum und gehen danach zum Roboter-Friedhof, um sich dort die Droidinnen anzusehen. Nebenmissionen R.I.D.A. VII Der Klempner meldet sich bei Ratchet nachdem er einen Teil des Plans der RIDA VII gefunden hat. Der Klempnder hat sie aus langeweile entwickelt und den Plan zerstückelt, da er zu gefährlich war. Nachdem die Nebulox abstürzte findet Ratchet einen weiteren Teil. Der Klempner freut sich deswegen. Ratchet fragt, warum er noch lebt. Der Klempner meint, dass er den Tresor reparieren wollte und plötzlich eingeschlossen war. Clank sagt, dass sie zur Rettung eilen. Beim dritten Plan den die Helden finden sagt der Klempner, dass es zu gefährlich ist, die Teile irgendwo herumliegen zu lassen. Es fehlen jetzt noch 6. Nachdem er die 6 Teile hat reist Ratchet nach Thram und öffnet dort mit den zuvor gesammelten Schlüsseln den Tresor. Der Klempner kommt heraus und baut Ratchet die R.I.D.A VII. Halsabschneider-Vernichtungsderby Nachdem Ratchet das Düsenpack im Bronze-Pokal gewonnen hat kann er den SIlberpokal probieren. Zuerst muss Ratchet mit dem Düsenpack durch alle Ringe fliegen und dabei die Halsabschneider besiegen, danach muss er einen Arenakampf mit dem neuen verbesserten Mangler machen. Dann muss Ratchet einen Luftkampf mit dem Düsenpack austragen. Daraufhin muss er mehrere Angriffswellen innerhalb einer gewissen Zeit erledigen. Der Endkampf ist gegen einen tollwütigen Gargathon. Nachdem Ratchet gewonnen hat bekommt er einen Gold-Bolt. Auf Thram erhält Ratchet eine Nachricht. Der Gold-Pokal ist verfügbar. Zurück auf Kragg nimmt Ratchet am Gold-Pokal teil. Herausforderungsmodus Der Herausforderungsmodus ist eine schwerere Version der normalen Story bei dem Ratchet aber auch mehr Bolts und Raritanium verdient. Die Waffen können außerdem auf Level 6 aufgerüstet werden. Gargathon-Hörner Auf Thram trifft Ratchet auf den Schmuggler. Dieser gibt Ratchet Hoverstiefel, wenn er dafür 10 Gargathon-Hörner bekommt. Diese erlangt Ratchet von Fossilien oder indem er Gargathons erlegt. Nachdem Ratchet dem Schmuggler die Hörner gebracht hat bekommt er seine Hoverstiefel. Danach erkennt Clank, dass die Tankstelle auf dem Planeten kaputt ist. Es fehlt ein Versa-Regulator und der Schmuggler hat einen. Für 30 weitere Hörner repariert er die Tankstelle. Nachdem man ihm alle restlichen Hörner bringt übergibt der Schmuggler einen Tresor-Schlüssel. Tresor-Schlüssel Auf Thram liegen 5 Schlüssel für den Nebulox-Tresor herum. Ratchet sammelt sie und bekommt noch einen vom Schmuggler, nachdem Ratchet alle Gargathon-Hörner gesammelt hat. Ratchet öffnet nun den Tresor und befreit somit den Klempner. Der Papagei des Schmugglers Nachdem Ratchet 30 Gargathon-Hörner gesammelt hat ist der Papagei des Schmugglers verschwunden. Ratchet soll ihn finden, da er vermutlich weg ist, da er und der Schmuggler sich wegen der Aufteilung des Geldes unsicher waren. Ratchet findet ihn hinter einem Fossil und dieser fliegt dankbar zurück. Der Schmuggler bedankt sich und bezahlt Ratchet. Neuerungen *Es gibt neue Waffen/Geräte/Rüstungen *Man kann nun mti Clank in eine andere SImension reisen, das Unterversum Charaktere Helden Spielbare Helden *Ratchet *Clank Nicht-spielbare Helden *Der Klempner *Captain Qwark *Cronk *Zephyr *Talwyn Apogee *Der Schmuggler *Mr. Zurkon *Mrs. Zurkon *Zurkon Jr. *Pollyx Schurken *Vendra Prog *Neftin Prog *Mr. Eye *Satch *Dave *Flammenbot *Voltanoid *Tollwütiger Gargathon Neutral *Der Vernichtungsderby-Kommentator *Stone Stonefield Videos Trailer thumb|center|300 px Kategorie:Ratchet & Clank Kategorie:Insomniac Games Kategorie:Sony Computer Entertainment Kategorie:PlayStation 3 Kategorie:Action-Adventure Kategorie:Jump 'n' Run Kategorie:2013 Kategorie:Importiert